Hand of Evil
by Mortus
Summary: Three young men enter the WWE as a faction known as Hand of Evil. Their arrival will shake the company to its core. Okay...so the summary kinda sucks, but this is my first fan fic so go easy please. RR


Disclaimer: I, by all means, do not own any WWE Gimmicks in this story. I do, however, own the characters of Chris Vorton, Drake Ventor and Brenton 'Misery' Garner.  
  
Chris Vorton glanced at his friends' reflection in the mirror before pulling the metallic skull mask down over his face.  
"Hey guys, how cool is this mask?"  
"It's awesome man. What's even better is it doesn't cover your mouth, so you'll be able to breathe properly out there," his friend, Drake Ventor, replied as he approached the mirror. He gave Chris a gentle shove out of the way, "Now get out of the way so I can put my face paint on."  
Chris watched his friend as he painted a 'V' shape under each eye, running down the cheek and ending in a point along the jaw line. "Don't forget your red contact lenses, will you?"  
Drake smiled and in a childlike voice replied, "No mother, I'll not forget."  
Laughing, Chris turned to look at his other friend. Brenton Garner (a.k.a Misery), was busy winding silver tape around his wrists. The seven- footer snapped the tape, threw the roll onto a near-by table and ran a hand through his short, bleach-blonde hair.  
"I am so nervous about tonight," he commented. "Who would have thought that we would debut against Evolution?"  
"Yeah," replied Drake from the mirror. "And who would have thought that we would get mic time on our first night." The seven foot, two inches tall, Drake Ventor, left the mirror and joined his friends. "Tonight is going to be huge for all of us and whether we win or lose the match against Evolution, we will walk out knowing we have made an impact."  
The three touched their fists together. "Oh we will make a huge impact; I have no doubt about that."  
Brenton made his way over to the mirror and began to paint on silver face paint around his eyes. "How long is it 'till we are on?"  
Chris looked at his watch and was about to reply when a knock sounded at the door to their locker room. Vince McMahon strode into the room and looked his new talent over. "Well gentlemen, are you ready for your big debut. You're due up in five."  
The three nodded and took a deep breath before following Vince out of the locker room and making their way towards the entrance to the arena. Vince looked them over one more time before nodding to himself and moving off.  
The three newcomers waited nervously for a few minutes until a member of the production crew approached them. "Ok guys, this is it, your big debut. There's nothing to it really. When your entrance music hits, simple make you way to the ring and say what you will to your opponents. Got it?"  
They nodded in reply and the crewman moved away. After another couple of minutes, eerie organ music emanated from the speakers in the arena and the three friends strode through the black curtains, and into the spotlight.  
The crowd was relatively quiet as they made their way to the ring, which they had expected as they were unknown to the legions of fans in the building. "Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the WWE Chris Vorton, Drake Ventor and Brenton 'Misery' Garner; Hand of Evil,' Lillian Garcia announced to the world.  
Drake entered the ring via the closest set of steps, Brenton from the ones on the other side of the ring and Chris hopped straight up onto the apron and stepped over the top rope. The three stood side by side and executed simultaneous cut throats, blue pyro fired from the ring posts as they did.  
Chris accepted the microphone handed to him by Lillian Garcia and paced into the middle of the ring. The relatively quiet crowd fell completely silent as he raised the microphone to his lips; they wanted to hear what the new blood had to say.  
"Finally," he addressed the fans. "It is good to be here in the WWE. After all the years of blood sweat and tears that we three have gone through, we finally have the honour of stepping into a WWE ring." He handed the microphone over to Drake.  
"We are here in the WWE for one simple reason," Drake continued. "That reason is to make an impact. We can think of no better way of making an impact, then to face the top faction in the industry today, Evolution. Well hear this Evolution- Flair, Orton, Hunter- you will be the first to fall to the Hand of Evil here on Raw." With that, Drake handed the mic over to Brenton.  
At the prospects of a faction that could rival the hated Evolution stable, the crowd had become a little more vocal; cheering for the three young monsters in the ring. They fell silent once again as Brenton raised the mic to his mouth.  
"As you fans can see, we of the Hand of Evil are three big bastards." The crowed popped at the statement. "And so we send a warning out to all of the superstars in the back. We do what we want, when we want to do it and there is nothing that any of you can do abo-"  
He got no further as Evolution's music hit. Randy Orton and Ric Flair sauntered out onto the ramp, led by the World Heavy Weight Champion, Triple H.  
Trips raised a mic to his lips, "So, you three punks think you are here to make an impact, huh? Do you think you have a chance in hell of making a bigger impact than us?" He handed the mic to flair.  
  
"You young punks, whooo, think you can beat the best in the game?" He gestured to Orton. "What you see here is the only young stud in this business, whooo, worth mentioning. Do you think you can hang with a sixteen, whooo, sixteen time world champ?' Flair asked, pointing to himself and going red in the face. "And everyone sure as hell knows that you have no hope of hanging with the current, whooo, World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H."  
Triple H took the mic back. "So remember, when you're lying on that mat looking up at the lights, that Evolution has just passed you by." Evolution's music hit and the two factions stood, staring each other down until Evolution sauntered away.  
  
So, what do you think so far? I know that not much has happened, but that will all change next chapter.promise. Anyway please read and review.  
  
Heed the Fallen Angel  
  
Mortus 


End file.
